


A lovely Holiday time

by QueenLadle



Series: The tale of Sayuri the Brave [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLadle/pseuds/QueenLadle
Summary: A collection of short stories based around Holiday times.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The tale of Sayuri the Brave [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Fireworks

“Hey, Sayuri-chan!” Reika waved across the classroom at break time, “You coming to the show tonight?”

Sayuri smiled. Reika-chan was talking to her! She had thought her new friends would have grown bored of her by now, but it seemed that was not the case.

“What show?” She had never been to a show before. Apart from the one at her old school. It was long and boring and her bottom went stiff. She remembered digging her nails into her hand to keep herself awake. Teacher wouldn’t like if she fell asleep.

“The fireworks show!” Reika announced, bounding over to Sayuri’s desk.

Sayuri tilted her head in confusion and looked over to Mayumi for answers. She wondered if it was another strange word that Amegakurean's liked to use.

The blonde girl smiled shyly.

“You know, fireworks.”

Sayuri shook her head slowly. She had never heard of firey-works before. Perhaps it was a game the girls were playing. She was used to classmates playing games with her. Although they weren't often very fun games for Sayuri. Well, that was okay. That was fine.

Besides, she had Tobi.

“You know!” Reika bended her knees, putting her hands together, palms straight, then slowly brought them up above her head, stretching as high as she could. “Whee, boom!” She parted her hands and waved them about. 

Sayuri was even more confused.

“They’re like colourful lights in the sky,” Mayumi explained, “They’re explosions. Fire.”

Fire in the sky? How strange. 

“You definitely should come Sayuri-chan," Reika enthused, "It’s great. You’re going to love it.”

—

After dinner she rushed to the genkan, racing to put on her shoes.

“Where is Sayuri-chan going?” Tobi asked.

“I’m going to see the firey-works!” She beamed. 

“Not like that you’re not.”

He insisted on stuffing her into a padded coat while Sayuri bounced about in excitement.

“Tobi Tobi Tobi-san, are you going to see the firey-works with me? I heard it’s going to be lots of fun!” Sayuri waved her arms, gloves attached to strings that had been threaded through the arms of her coat flapping from the sleeves. 

“Fireworks,” Tobi corrected gently, “And no, I’ve got things to do. You go, enjoy yourself. Make sure you wear your gloves.”

—

It was pouring of rain outside, making Sayuri glad of her coat. Tobi was always doing nice things for her. He was the best.

A large crowd was forming in the village centre and the darkness made it impossible to find anyone. Sayuri began to panic, biting at her lip. What if her friends weren’t there?

“Sayuri-chan! Over here!” Mayumi was waving at her from across the square.

The fireworks show, Sayuri learned from her friends, was apparently a celebration to commemorate the end of the civil-war. They stood and chatted about their day and the homework that Sayuri had not yet started.

Oops.

The rain stopped.

Silence.

Sayuri traced something travelling through the sky. Then it exploded into green sparks.

She gasped, wide-eyed.

“Mayumi-chan, did you see that?” 

“Yeah,” Mayumi smiled, “Shh.”

Two lights of blue shot up in the sky and exploded like the green. 

There was more?

There followed more powerful flashes of red and blue and green and purple, each one a striking flower in the sky.

These fireworks were brilliant! Some of them whistled as they raced through the dark, others were silent, then boom! A myriad of colours and sights lighting up the sky.

It was fantastic and beautiful and so very very nice.

Maybe even nicer than pancakes.

—

She arrived home an hour after she had set out, a massive grin on her face. Gloves, he noticed with a frown, still dangling from her sleeves. Not that he cared. But if she froze to death, she wouldn't be useful, that was all. 

Out of nowhere it seemed, she produced a sparkler and set it alight. 

“Woah!” Pain, Konan, and Obito shouted in unison, ”Be careful with that!” It was all very well her going to see 'firey-works', as she so put it, but now she was going to burn the house down in the process.

Sayuri paid them no mind, waving the sparkler about in a haphazard fashion.

“Look Tobi, I can make drawings, maybe I can draw some pancakes?!”

“Yes, that’s very nice, but we should stop it now, hmm?” Obito was considering how best to take the sparkler from her without causing further damage.

At that, she turned her back to him stubbornly.

“No. I like the sparkles.” He could almost see her pouting.

He had to wait for the sparkler to die out (while keeping a wary eye on the child) until he could take the stick from her and put it into water.

Sayuri blinked at the sight of the extinguished sparkler, and then she burst into tears

They ended up with him giving Sayuri another sparkler and letting her light it up in the kamui dimension so she could wave it about to her heart’s content.

Perhaps it would be best to hold-off on teaching her any fire-style jutsu for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s more scary? Madara in his prime or baby Sayuri with a hand-held firework?
> 
> I’ve been feeling down about my writing again so decided to write something short and cute to cheer myself up.
> 
> You are all lovely but I don’t really have anyone to have in-depth conversations with about writing and fandom interests. I am still looking for more artists so please do get in touch if you are interested. 
> 
> Probably annoying everyone by clogging up the Obito tag but oh well.
> 
> That’s all darlings


	2. A perfect day for building a snowman

Sayuri didn’t particularly like winter. The sun would disappear and she had to put up with many cumbersome layers of clothing that took much too long to put on. How could she run about with it all getting in her way?

As a child, she received a scolding from her mother when she ‘forgot’ her coat one time.

“Sayuri! You’ll catch a chill!”

Winters are boring, but on a few rare days of her childhood in the sleepy village, the world became sparkling bright, the blanket of white turning the mundane village into a fairytale setting.

Sayuri carefully zipped up her coat, and ventured out, marveling at how her boots left tracks in the snow.

She came across the other children making snow angels in the fresh white powder. Sayuri laid down on her back to join them.

The other children grumbled at this.

“You’re in the way Tachimae-san. Go find your own spot.”

They elbowed at her to make her go.

Sayuru bit at her lip and jumped up to find some more children. She saw them building a snowman, patting the mound with more snow from the ground, and as before, tried to join in.

They didn’t want her either.

Sayuri set off on her way to find a place away from the other children. There was no reason she couldn’t build her own. And she didn’t need anyone to play with, she was fine just as she was.

It was hard, stooping to roll the snow and then packing the base. But eventually, after much effort on her part, it was almost done. Just needed a few finishing touches.

“Mummy!” She called out, running through the house “I need a carrot for the snowman.” 

“Sayuri! What did I say about coming in here with your shoes on? There you go, there’s your carrot,” her mother said, handing her one from the rack.

“Thank you Mummy. And I need a scarf and the snowman need a face too.”

“Well, uh—” her mother sighed, “Let’s see…”

“What is it you need Sayuri?” Her father joined the conversation from his seat in the living room.

“Snowman-san needs a face! I have the carrot but he need eyes and a mouth as well!”

“Well,” he stood up and walked over to where they kept their coats and winter accessories, “What about this?” He picked up his scarf from the peg. It was dark blue and made out of thick wool. Mummy had knitted it for Daddy a long time ago.

Sayuri nodded eagerly. It would be perfect.

They went out the front door and her father stopped to pick some stones from the flowerbed.

“Don’t tell your mother.” He put his finger to his lips, and Sayuri nodded and copied the gesture. Now she had all she needed to complete the snowman.

“This way Daddy,” she urged, tugging on his sleeve.

When they got there, the snowman had been destroyed. Its head, or what was left of it, had fallen off and was resting a few metres from its body, which was now being caught in the crossfire of a snowball fight started by the other children.

Her father put his arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t cry Sayuri-chan. Be brave.”

Sayuri nodded, even as the tears started to fall.  
  
“Well I’m sure it was an accident,” her mother soothed when they got home “How about some hot cocoa to warm you up? I’m sure you must have gotten cold out there.”

—

He returned from Kirigakure to find the child with her face pressed against the window, steaming it up with her breath.

Obito cast his eye towards Pain, wordlessly asking for an explanation.

“She’s waiting for snow,” Amegakure’s leader said. He seemed amused. Good. Obito was aware that Pain viewed the child as a source of irritation. He was very much hoping that he would grow to tolerate her. Obito needed her. She was vital.

He coughed once, a lol rumble in his throat, and then changed to the persona he had made for her. 

“What is Sayuri-chan looking at?” The masked man bounded up to her.

“Tobi-Tobi-Tobi-san, you’re back!” She faced away from the window and waved her arms about, “I’m waiting for the snow. When it snows I’m going to build a snowman, a big giant one,” she stretched her arms out wide to emphasise, “and you’re going to help me!”

“Well maybe Tobi-san is too busy to help. Sayuri is strong enough to do it all on her own, I’m sure.”

She beamed at that.

It didn’t snow that year. All that happened were horrible hailstones that bounced on her head and were just very terrible.

“I hope those hellstones go away soon. They are nasty, they hurt my head.”

“Oh,” said Pain, “What a pity.”

—

It did snow a few months later, early the next year, lovely powdery tufts of it, and of course Sayuri ran out to play. With her coat on of course. Scolding from her mother was bad enough, scolding from Tobi was much worse.

She looked cautiously at the white ground, and then tentatively laid down.

While she was moving her arms and legs from side to side, Reika and Mayumi approached. They were girls from school. Friends, she liked to think.

“Sayuri-chan, what are you doing?” Reika looked down over her.

Sayuri sat up. 

“Oh, I was just making snow angels.”

“Snow angels? What are they?”

“They’re umm…” Sayuri nibbled at her lip, “I can show you?”

“Yes please do show us!” Mayumi nodded.

After they had their fill of snow angels, they attempted to make a snowman together, but the snow had hardened into ice, and then it started raining, wasting all of their efforts.

“Oh well,” Mayumi said, “We can try again next year.”

—

It did not snow properly again until a few years later. After all the rain and sleet, it was a chance to see the grey city turned white, but this time it hardly made any difference for Sayuri.

She stayed inside, staring listlessly out of the window.

“Don’t you want to go outside?” Tobi asked.

She jumped at his voice.

“I—I don’t feel like it.”

“You always liked the snow.”

“Oh, I— I’ll go if you want me to,” she replied hurriedly, standing up.

He touched her lightly on the arm.

“You don’t need to…” he looked at his hand on her arm and slowly retracted it, “I meant if you wanted to. You can stay inside if you want.”

“I think….I think I want to stay inside.”

“Okay, you do what you feel is right.”

Sayuri didn’t really know what the right thing to do was. Not anymore.

—

The ice skating rink was shiny and new and as a result, the queue stretched around the block in the frigid weather.

“Gods, you’d think they put some heaters outside,” Reika grumbled, “Making us stay out in the cold.”

“But wouldn't that be expensive?” Sayuri asked. She had dressed for the weather, in matching wooly hat and scarf. Mayumi had come armed with kairo heat packs. Reika’s black coat looked warm, but apparently not.

“I just meant...I’m cold.”

“Oh,” Sayuri blinked, “Why didn’t you say that.”

Ice skating wasn’t new to Amegakure. Not at all. The civilians had frequently skated atop the many lakes on the outskirts in the frozen weather, but it had been banned after one too many accidents.

Now the activity was all contained inside one little building, where people could skate in safety, without fear of meeting a watery demise.

The three friends got to it straight away, Reika showing off her best moves, and declaring she was the queen of skating. It came easy for Mayumi and Sayuri as well and they zoomed around the rink together, taking care not to bump into anyone else ice skating that day.

When they stopped for a rest Sayuri spotted Masuo on the far side of the rink; it seemed that he had been dragged there by his sisters.

“Oh look!” Reika nudged Mayumi with her elbow, “There he is! You can ask him to see the illuminations with you!”

“Reika!” Mayumi hissed, “Be quiet will you.”

Reika groaned and rolled her eyes, “Well who else are you going to see the illuminations with? I’m going with Sayuri, so you’ll have to find someone.”

“When are we going Reika-chan?” Sayuri asked.

“Next week.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Anyway, the important thing is that Mayumi and Masuo are going to the illuminations together. And you all better be prepared for next year, I will be turning on the lights. For I, Reika, will have my starring role!” She flung her hands up in the air.

“What’s that for,” Taro, Reika’s little brother chipped in. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, “Is it for a film called how to be really bad at ice skating?”

“It will be for a film called Hirayama Taro has an accident on the ice in a minute.”

—

Sayuri had seen the illuminations year upon year with her friends, It was fun to look at all of the pretty lights. And then one year, she didn’t.

“It’s not the same without the three of us,” she explained to Obito.

“Maybe we could do something different? Go out somewhere nice?”

She shook her head.

“I don’t feel like it...wait, did you say we?”

The village that he brought her to was picture perfect, warm lights lining the street of wooden houses, stalls selling handmade little trinkets, jewels and clothes and prayer charms. The savoury smell of festival food wafting through the air. And just beyond the street, a giant wheel illuminated against the evening sky.

As they neared, Sayuri could see that the wheel had little boxes attached to it. And in the boxes, were people. They were riding this giant wheel, up and up, and down and down. She gasped in awe at this contraption.

Ten minutes later, they were inside one of the boxes, watching the village become further and further away as they rose higher and higher. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Obito looking at her.

“Stop staring. You’re meant to be looking out of the window.”

He chuckled but shifted his gaze. Sayuri turned to look at the side of his head. He was wearing the green scarf she had given him a few years prior. It was her way then of showing her feelings, even when she had been unsure of his. 

“Stop staring, you’re meant to be looking out of the window.”

Sayuri humphed, then rested her head on his shoulder. They spent the majority of the ride in silence, fingers intertwined, drinking in the view. When they reached the highest point, the stars in the sky were mirrored by the lights on the ground, creating magic for just that short moment of time.

And then the wheel moved again and they were beginning their descent downwards.

She lifted her head to give Obito a peck on the cheek.

“Hmm?”

She was growing fond of his daft little smiles he made when he was caught off guard. It seemed those ones were just for her.

“Thank you.”

“We can go again if you like.”

She shook her head.

“Not just for this...thank you for opening your heart to me.”

He squeezes her hand tight.

“No. Thank you.”

—

It is snowing in the far-away village. They venture out with their young son, walking with him hand in hand. She takes in all his reactions as he stares at the white world around him. His first two winters were not so kind. She hopes now she is able to give him the life he deserves.

She looks towards Obito. His hair is now white as snow. It is a stark reminder of what he has done, and what he has struggled through. What he is still struggling with. She hopes now at least, they can begin their life anew.

They make a snowman in the garden. Well, of course, Yuuji builds the snowman, and Sayuri and Obito help. He seems to grasp the idea, picking up a mound of snow…

and handing it to his father.

“Oh, thank you, shall we give it to the snowman?” Obito pats it on to the growing mound.

Yuuji’s little face frowns in confusion. The red-haired boy picks up another lot of snow and gives that to his mother.

“Thank you Yuu-kun, that’s very kind.”

Eventually the snowman is complete, Obito holding Yuuji up to position the carrot in place. With the aid of his father’s guiding hand, he is successful.

“Well done Yuu-kun!” Sayuri claps.

It is perfect.

Almost.

Obito takes the green scarf from his neck and puts it around the snowman.

There. Now it is perfect.

—

Winter in Konohagakure and her children run around her, throwing snowballs. So what if one happens to go astray and hits her husband on the head? It’s obvious one of the children has terrible aim.

She gives him a twinkling grin and dodges out of the way of the return fire.

When the snowman is done the children clamour to use their father’s scarf. It is very old now, being washed and worn so many times the wool has faded, the green not as vibrant as it used to be.

To appease them he produces a different scarf for the snowman. A bright orange that has the younger children shouting “Hokage-sama!”

He steps inside for a moment while Sayuri oversees the play time. 

Five minutes later he emerges with mugs of hot cocoa.

He wraps his scarf around her shoulders.

“I don’t want you to get cold.”

“Thank you.”

His eyes crinkle as he smiles.

Sayuri likes the winter. Especially now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little glimpse into their future? Or perhaps this is just wishful thinking of what could be...
> 
> Yes, I know...it's late.
> 
> But it is still Christmas in at least some parts of the world isn't it?
> 
> *sigh* It was more difficult than I expected to be timely with this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'm sure Christmas isn't really a thing in Naruto world, it's more New Year I expect, in keeping with Japanese traditions. I wonder what traditions are in Naruto world, since Naruto world isn't Japan...I mean they don't even speak Japanese, since there's no Japan, so how can they? It's just the way the world has been portrayed because the writer's native language is Japanese. I wonder how much of the language shapes the world and relationships. Probably a lot, because language is deep-rooted into culture. Which is one of the reasons I have decided to use Japanese honorifics even though I keep mostly to English grammar norms. I just like using honorifics as a tool when portraying relationships.
> 
> So...although they don't speak Japanese in Naruto world I expect the language has a form that is very much similar to Japanese.
> 
> Anyway that wasn't the point of this. I'm sure you did not come here to listen to Ladle muse on linguistics. But it's very late and maybe I have had a drink. I mean I was hated on once because I did not write my story like the manga...
> 
> I mean, it's a book? Totally different format?
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> So yes, in keeping with the holiday season, or perhaps lack thereof in the Naruto world, I decided to go with a generic winter type theme with plenty of fluff and maybe a tiny bit of inspiration from Frozen. Honestly fluff is my favourite genre to write, especially with those too. Makes me feel warm inside.
> 
> Wherever you are right now, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Sending you a big hug.
> 
> -Ladle


	3. Happy Birthday Obito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito's birthday over the years.
> 
> Extracts from my main fic, 'Sayuri' with some bonus content at the end.

“Tobi?”

There she was, smiling up at him, although this grin was tempered with a hint of apprehension. Half a year ago, it seemed that the only expressions she could muster were anxious nibbles on her lip, forlorn glances, and vacant stares. Perhaps her smile would be gone forever, but no, she managed to laugh along with her friends, it was just him the corners of her mouth would turn up habitually and then drop back down, as if she was trying to school her features into stoicness.

His regret of course, was only due to the fact that he didn’t want any bouts of depression affecting her performance. The same reason he made sure she was eating well, even her vegetables. What was the use of a broken tool? That was all. Everything was for his master plan. And she, poor fool that she was, would play her part, just like everyone else.

But, that smile though. 

An indicator that she was in good health. That the pawn wasn’t faulty. That was all.

“Happy Birthday.” 

Ah yes, that. She was the only one who knew of his actual birthday. Only alive person. Apart from the silver haired pathetic excuse of a shinobi, who was, to the best of Obito’s knowledge, still moping about empty graves in Konoha.

What a fucking waste. Like the rest of this world.

Well, he gave a soft smile of his own, not a complete waste. Not really. His birthday was one of the first real bits of information he had divulged to her (though begrudgingly.) As an eight-year-old, she had managed to extract the date all in an afternoon when she had pestered him continually about it.

He had told her chiefly to make her shut up. Gods, that girl could talk. His actual one (It had been a few years since he celebrated, but he could still remember it.). It was a good a date as any, and it wasn’t like Madara’s birthdate was common knowledge. Besides who was she going to tell? She wasn’t going to march up to Konoha who would then match it up to the birthdate of a no-name Uchiha who died tragically in the last war. And it was easy to remember. A date picked on a whim he could easily forget and she might spot the discrepancy and then he would be in trouble. That was the art of it. Bits of truth mixed into the lie.

The whole thing had turned out to be an elaborate ploy for Sayuri’s benefit, because after he had told her she had proclaimed,

“Well it’s my birthday next week and you need to give me a present. It’s the rules.”

Oh the mind of eight-year-olds and their understanding of societal norms. He had honoured the day when it came, on the pretense of being a caring guardian, and bought her a cake. She had reciprocated a few months later with a handmade card. 

The exchange had continued over the years until he wasn’t sure which visible signs of affection were feigned and which were real. And that brought them to today, his 24th birthday.

“I’ve got a present for you,” she said, standing there holding nothing.

“Yes?”

“It’s in my room. I—do you want to get, come see it?” she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him along (or at least trying to) before he was able to protest, even if he had wanted to.

When they arrived, she looked down for a long time at where they were joined, then slowly detached her hand from his. She dove under the bed and resurfaced a few seconds later with a package in her hand.

“Happy Birthday,” she said and thrust the parcel in his face.

Obito took it gently from her and carefully unpeeled the tape holding it together. As the paper unfurled he caught sight of something green and then it unraveled completely and he was looking at a scarf, handmade by the looks of it. Tentatively, he picked it up, letting the wrappings drop to the floor. It was soft, thick, definitely not something Sayuri could have made knowing her domestic talents. She herself had been flicking her gaze between him and the floor, so that she resembled one of those dolls that would blink when you moved its head.

“Do you like it?” she blurted.

“I do” he said easily, “thank you.”

“Good.” Her gaze went to the scarf in his hands and back up at him, “Aren’t you going to wear it?”

He was going to say, “I’ll wear it later,” but she was looking so very earnest that Obito obediently slung it round his neck and waited for her approval.

She pursed her lips for a moment, then nodded. “It looks good on you. Do you want to do something? I mean, for your birthday, I thought we could go out, oh, I mean, not out, I don’t mean, not here, because of your identi—your hiding thing, but, um, we could go somewhere different. Like a private place. Oh! Not private like in that way I didn’t mean that I...Or we could stay inside and just do something nice here? I mean, whatever you want to do, you can do on your own, you don’t have to with—”

She stopped when Obito reached behind her head to adjust her ribbon. “Would you like some pancakes?”

There. There was that smile.

—

One moment Obito was looking at a hair pin Sayuri had said she liked, the next he had lifted his head to ask her which colour she preferred—and she was gone!

Had she been abducted? Had they been followed all this time? Surely he would have noticed...

No, think. Logical, calm.

This was a remote civilian village. She was safe. He looked up and down the street. She wasn’t anywhere he could see her.

He could get Zetsu to find out where she had gone. But that was a touch drastic. She’d probably just ran off in search of candy. But where? Sayuri, what are you doing? Was it something he had said? She was obviously a little overwhelmed yesterday, but he thought she’d calmed down…

And then she spotted her, emerging from a shop, and he ran towards her.

“Sayuri! There you are. I thought you’d gone.”

She blinked, oblivious to his panic.

“What? Silly old man. I was just popping in the shop.”

He peered around at the windows behind her. A florist. And also, something yellow poking out from behind her back.

“Oh, did you buy something? I can see something poking behind your back.”

She brought out the three sunflowers with a flourish,

“Tada! These are for you. Happy Birthday Obito.”

Obito took them for her, mouth dry. No-one had bought him flowers before. He had bought them for other people. Once, as a child, and that time had gone absolutely spectacularly, and now, more often to replenish the vase Sayuri had kept on her window sill. If anyone had asked him what his favourite flower was he wouldn’t have an answer. He didn’t know what his favourite was. And truthfully, he hadn’t cared. But the sunflowers...they were bright and cheerful, like he used to be...like her. At least until he had ruined her. No, like she always would be.

“Do you not like them?”

Obito snapped out of his musings, having been staring blankly at the flowers for a good few seconds.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

He wouldn’t tell her that it was actually the 9th today and his birthday wasn’t until tomorrow.

—

Singing happy birthday as a family wasn’t going to sign them any record deals, the cacophony of six voices grating on Obito’s ears. But he felt the love and warmth all the same.

The twins became very excited at the sight of the cake, decorated with frosting and strawberries, and a single lit candle in the middle, chanting happily and waving their hands about, the youngest standing up in her chair to look closer.

“Sit down Nina-chan,” Sayuri scolded, “There’s candles, we have to be careful.” She set the cake down in the middle of the table, taking care of the flickering flames.

Obito eyed the sweet treat dubiously, then glanced at his wife.

“Did you make this?”

“No, it’s from the shop.”

“Oh, good.”

Sayuri frowned at that,

“You’re lucky you’re getting any cake at all,” she grumbled.

There was a snigger across the table from their eldest daughter, finished by a pointed look from her father.

“Daddy you need to make a wish!” Nina’s dark-haired twin pointed out.

“You’re right, I’ll do it now.”

He closed his eyes for a moment and then with a single puff, the candle was extinguished.

“What did you wish for?” The children asked.

“If I tell you it won’t come true.”

There was a collective groan.

“It’s okay, we still have this cake to enjoy.”

“I want a big piece!”

“Okay Nina, you’ll get a big piece.”

—

“What did you wish for?” Sayuri asked later that night, curled up in bed.

“Oh,” he looked down, his cheeks colouring, “just that I would always be happy with my family.”

Sayuri smiled, and for the millionth time Obito’s heart leapt.

“You’re so silly old man, saying sappy things like that,” she kissed him gently on the lips, “Happy Birthday Obito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's February 10th!
> 
> Some dumb boy's birthday!
> 
> I didn't have a lot of time to do something new but I have already written some cute birthday stuff for the main fic so I thought I'd compile it together here!
> 
> And the last part I wrote in 15 mins, it is my dream that Obito and Sayuri will one day have a happy family together.
> 
> Lastly, there is something new on my instagram, please do look it up! @ladleart
> 
> Take care darllings!
> 
> Ladle


End file.
